1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for transceiving data, and more particularly, to a data transmitting apparatus which transmits and receives (transceives) a plurality of audio data with respect to the same content, a data receiving apparatus, a data transceiving system, a method for transmitting data, and a method for receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the establishment of a multimedia environment, a high-speed cable interface standard for transmitting various data has been suggested. For example, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) provide standards for transmitting image data, audio signal and control signal in various formats.
However, related art audio signal transmission standards do not include an interface standard for transmitting audio data for a visually impaired person or for transmitting multi-language audio data.
Accordingly, here is a need for an interface standard for transceiving a plurality of audio data related to the same content between a source apparatus and a sink apparatus.